In The Family
by Levitating Sorceress
Summary: Some one in the SVU family gets raped...what will happen
1. Default Chapter

"I have to go home Jordan. My parents are going to freak out if I'm not home by ten, and it's nine thirty." Maureen Stabler told her boyfriend of three months.

"Can't you stay a little later? Your dad doesn't get home 'til late." Jordan begged, one of the reasons Maureen loved him; he could be so cute at times.

Jordan led his fingers down Maureen's back. They had come back from the movies at about eight and sat on Jordan's bed talking ever since. Jordan moved closer to Maureen, he had hoped tonight they would become intimate.

"What are you doing?" Maureen asked when Jordan started to kiss her.

"I thought maybe it was time to start kissing." Jordan said.

"My dad would kill me but he couldn't find out, so I guess it's ok." Maureen said and they started making out. They were making out when Jordan pulled up Maureen's dress and he started to have sex with Maureen."

"What are you doing? Stop, I only want to make out. No sex!" Maureen yelled but Jordan didn't listen he kept going.

Jordan finally got off and said, "What did you say?"

"I said stop you idiot! I'm leaving and I probably won't be back!" Maureen yelled furiously, she could see marks on Jordan where she scratched him and when she look down she saw her dress was torn. Maureen angrily stomped out of Jordan's apartment (Jordan lived with his parents, but they were out for the weekend.)

Here the SVU theme would play


	2. What To Do

That same night

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Maureen panicked when she got out of Jordan's building. She had been raped by her boyfriend, whom could she tell."

"I can't go home, dad won't understand and he's a detective! Mom's out of town at a retreat, who is there to talk to?" Maureen thought. "Olivia! She can help me; she has helped me with my problems when I can't talk to dad or mom. I'll go see Olivia." Maureen decided.

Olivia's apartment was five blocks from Jordan's and Maureen was there in ten minutes. She looked on the buzzer key for Olivia's name and found it on the bottom.

"Olivia? It's Maureen, look I'm sorry for coming here so late but it's urgent and I need to talk to some--"

"Whoa, slow down Maureen. What's going on? Is every one ok? What happened?" Olivia asked worried over why Maureen could be coming to her apartment at 10:45 at night.

"I don't want to say down here can I come up?"

"Oh yeah, sure I'm sorry. Come on up."

Maureen had to control herself to keep a walking pace and when she got to Olivia's apartment she quickly ran inside.

"Maureen what's wrong? Are you ok? Is it your dad?"

"No dad's fine it's uhhh it's me I'm not fine."

"You have to tell me what's going on, I'm a little confused. What are you doing in Manhattan, you live in Queens."

"I was with my boyfriend. I was about to head home, we were on a date when we started making out. Then he raped me." Maureen said calmly.

"What? Wow Maureen! I'm so sorry." Olivia said comfortingly.

"Don't' tell dad, please. Can you help me? I'm scared Jordan isn't usually like this. He's nice, sweet and funny, he's never brought up sex."

"Maureen I have to get you to a hospital. You sure you don't want your dad to meet us there?"

"No, I don't want him to flip out or go nuts or whatever."

"Ok, well I still need to take you to the hospital." Olivia said as Maureen started crying and they both headed out to Olivia's car.


	3. At The Hospital

At the hospital

The closest hospital to Olivia's apartment is Saint Mary's and Olivia knew the doctor because she had done many rape kits for Olivia and the other detectives. The doctor, Dr. Browning took Maureen into an exam room to do the rape kit while Olivia waited in the chairs set up outside the room. Usually Olivia was inside conferring with the doctor while the parents said outside and now Olivia knew what it was like waiting to hear news of a loved one that had been raped. Even though Maureen was her partner's daughter Olivia loved her like a child, and she hoped Maureen's boyfriend hadn't given her an STD or anything like that.

"Olivia? You working this case or you just the family that brought her in?"

"I'm not family, just a family friend who she came to, but I guess I'm both."

"Ok then well Maureen has been raped, fluids present and skin under her nails, she scratched him good."

"Anything else I should know?"

"Well she doesn't have any STD's and that's good but I'm a little concerned because she said she just finished her period."

"You think she could be pregnant?"

"I'm concerned yes but we can't test for at least a week, it's too soon.

"Can I go in now?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Maureen? How are you doing?"

"I heard what the doctor just told you, you mean I could actually be pregnant?"

"The doctor isn't sure but he's concerned. Are you sure you don't want your dad to know you're here?"

"I don't know. I just don't what him to have a heart attack you know? But I would like him to be here. Can you call him and tell him to come, just don't say I was raped tell him you have a victim at the hospital."

Ok." Olivia got out her cell phone and called Elliot, "El sorry to call so early (it was now seven am) but I have a rape victim here at Saint Mary's hospital could you come down here?"

"Sure I'll be down there 20 minutes."

When Elliot got to the hospital he talked to Olivia for a while and then went into the exam room.

"Maureen! You're the victim! Olivia why didn't you tell me!" Elliot yelled as he sank into the chair his head in his hands.

"Maureen didn't want me to and I had to respect that. I already took her statement while we were waiting for you. Why don't you two talk, I need some coffee." Olivia said as she left the room.


End file.
